ERASE (The Demon That Embrace The Angel)
by Brainless Creation
Summary: Hapuskan. Lupakan. Gantikan. Antara iblis & malaikat, manusia hanya perlu memilih mana yang akan diikuti. Lalu bagaimana jika kau tidak bisa membedakan keduanya? Tsukishima & Rukia, dua jiwa yang dipertemukan takdir. Namun Tuhan selalu punya rencana lain untuk mereka. Mereka harus menghadapi bagian tergelap dari hati manusia.


_**Disclaimer : I do own nothing, but sure i want to own Bleach**_

* * *

 _ **ERASE**_ _ **(The Demon That Embrace The Angel)**_

 **Tsukishima x Rukia** **Fanfiction**

 **Author: Brainless Creation**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kepalaku berat bukan kepalang, teriknya sinar matahari memaksaku harus bergerak untuk menghindari silau cahaya yang membutakan mata. Badanku sangat kaku, berat untuk digerakkan. Mataku sedikit terbuka, menemukan pemandangan asing di sekelilingku. Otakku bekerja begitu lambat, mengaitkan tiap ingatan yang paling cepat aku jangkau dari kotak hitam di kepalaku. Tapi belum sepersekian detik aku berusaha, sakit yang amat sangat menyerang tengkukku. Tiba-tiba aku mengingat rasa sakit yang sama, sakit di tengkuk akibat hantaman kuat dan detik kemudian aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi. Yang aku tahu, aku tiba-tiba terbangun di kamar asing ini. Ruangan luas dengan perabotan lengkap berwarna serba putih. Dari cat, sofa, lemari, ranjang, selimut, bahkan gorden jendela yang tertembus sinar matahari berwarna putih bersih dengan hiasan renda bercelah.

Aku dimana?

Siapa yang menyerangku dan ...

Aku membeku seketika saat mendengar bunyi gemerincing dari tangan dan kakiku. Kedua tanganku diborgol, dan sebelah kakiku dipasang rantai panjang yang terhubung dengan kaki rangka ranjang berbahan stainless kokoh. Artinya, jika aku ingin kabur, maka hanya ada dua pilihan. Satu, memutuskan rantai. Kedua, jika pilihan pertama tidak berhasil, maka aku harus memotong sebelah kakiku, dan itu jauh lebih buruk.

"Ada orang?" pekikku ketika aku berhasil bangun, melawan sakit dan berat di kepala.

Rantai bergemerincing nyaring bersamaan gerakan lambatku yang melangkah mendekati jendela. Jendela satu-satunya ventilasi di ruangan tanpa AC ini, lagipula aku tidak bisa menjangkau pintu, mungkin baru sampai tengah ruangan, batas akhir rantai sudah menghalau langkahku.

Suara decit menyayat telinga diteriakkan engsel jendela ketika aku mendorong kedua daun jendela membuka ke arah luar.

Hamparan bukit yang saling menindih permukaannya adalah pandangan pertama yang bisa aku lihat. Sejauh mata menerawang, sejauh itulah aku melihat bukit hijau dan padang rumput yang berpetak-petak.

Aku di tengah hutan?

Melihat ke bagian bawah, ada taman bunga mawar indah yang bercampur dengan petakan bunga camelia yang diatur sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk pola yang luar biasa mengagumkan. Dalam hati aku memuji tukang kebun atau siapapun yang menciptakan keindahan ini. Di sisi taman aku menemukan labirin yang dibangun dari tanaman rambat berwarna hijau, luasnya labirin membuatku teringat salah satu petualangan Harry Potter ketika mendapati saingannya mati dibunuh Voldemort.

Perhatianku tertarik pada tiga gundukan tanah yang berbaris di sebelah labirin. Bentuk gundukan itu menyerupai makam, terdapat pohon mawar berbeda warna di tiap ujung gundukan tanah, hanya saja tidak ada papan atau batu nisan di sana. Sekilas pikiran menyerbu otakku, membayangkan kemungkinan tubuhku yang mungkin saja terbaring di baris ke empat.

Jadi boleh aku simpulkan ...

Aku diculik dan diasingkan ke tengah hutan.

Lalu siapa orang yang sudah kurang kerjaan menculikku?

Aku tidak kaya. Tidak cantik juga. Jabatan juga tidak punya. Aku hanya asisten manager perencanaan di perusahaan menengah. Lalu untuk apa menculikku?

Anehnya aku tidak merasa panik walaupun ada sedikit cemas menjalari hatiku. Berkali-kali aku berpikir mungkin akan mati dalam waktu-waktu tertentu di hidupku. Tidak sekali dua kali, mau itu saat orang tua angkat yang tidak ragu menghajarku, kecelakaan kereta saat berumur 17 tahun, terkena virus saat kunjungan di kantor cabang seminggu setelah aku bekerja, ataupun saat berkali-kali asma akutku kumat. Tidak jarang aku berpikir, mana di antara pilihan itu yang mungkin membuatku menghadap malaikat kematian. Tapi jujur saja, penculikan, atau psikopat tidak masuk dalam hitunganku.

Memangnya siapa lagi yang akan menculik orang biasa-biasa saja sepertiku, selain penculik bodoh ataupun psikopat pembunuh berantai yang memilih korbannya secara acak?

"Argh!"

Telingaku berdenging ketika suara teriakan pilu menerobos gendang telinga. Aku bisa ikut merasakan perih dan permohonan dari suara teriakan singkat itu. Perutku terpilin akibat cemas, mencoba mencari sumber suara. Mataku bergerak cepat memindai taman, labirin, bahkan bukit yang jauh di ujung jarak pandangku. Namun alam begitu tenang, tidak ada resah ataupun gejolak seperti yang aku rasakan.

Apakah aku berhalusinasi?

Suara 'klik' terengar dari belakangku, tepatnya dari pintu berwarna putih. Aku berbalik dan menunggu siapa yang akan muncul dari balik pintu. Mungkin saja ini akan menjadi salah satu adegan film horor, dimana mayat tercabik-cabik muncul dari pintu yang menjeblak terbuka.

Sosok tinggi itu sedikit demi sedikit menunjukkan dirinya. Badannya kurus menjulang, di tangannya ada sebuah baki berisi makanan dan segelas susu.

Hanya dengan sekali pandang aku mengenali sosok yang telah aku hindari selama tiga tahun belakangan ini.

Tubuh tinggi kurusnya, rambut hitam bergelombang sebahu, sepasang mata berwarna cokelat yang selalu terlihat bosan, dan setelan kemeja putih lengkap dengan celana hitam panjang adalah pakaian kesukaannya. Wajahnya pucat dan makin kelam karena diiringi tulang pipi yang menonjol. Hidungnya mencuat dengan lekuk sempurna, serasi dengan sepasang kolam cokelat di masing-masing sisi terendah lekuk hidungnya.

"Jadi kau?" tanyaku tetap tenang.

Tidak perlu terkejut, karena aku masih memiliki ingatan yang jauh di atas predikat baik. Sayangnya karena ingatanku ini, membuatku bisa menerima alasannya melakukan ini padaku.

"Karena kau tidak pernah membiarkanku mendekatimu, maka aku melakukan ini semua," tuturnya seraya meletakkan baki makanan di meja kecil samping tempat tidur.

" _Membiarkan_?" cemoohku sambil menekan sisi kiri kepalaku yang tengah berdenyut hebat. "Lebih tepatnya, kau kurang berusaha!" tandasku yang sengaja memancing amarahnya.

Tsukishima mengangkat wajahnya sesaat, sekilas aku melihat api di matanya, tapi dengan cepat kilatannya menghilang, dihapus senyum tipis khasnya.

"Apakah sekarang aku cukup berusaha, Rukia?" Tsukishima mendekat layaknya harimau yang siap menerkam mangsa. Namun aku tetap menjaga ekspresi dan raut wajahku, karena tampak lemah di depannya tidak akan memberi keuntungan apapun.

"Kurang, biasanya kau sedikit sadis. Bukankah ini terlihat sangat biasa?" lanjutku seraya menarik sudut bibir dan membuang pandanganku ke bawah, melihat kakinya yang putih bersih hampir bersentuhan dengan kakiku.

"Kau tidak merasakannya? Di pergelangan tangan kananmu." Tsukishima menarik ujung lengan kemeja putihku hingga batas siku, dan aku melihat tulisan Tsukishima yang diukir ke kulitku, tiap hurufnya dihasilkan dari goresan di permukaan kulitku, berwarna merah berkat darah yang mengering. Tak ayal lagi aku membiarkan pertahananku hancur, sekujur tubuhku gemetar, dan nyeri yang Tsukishima katakan baru aku rasakan ketika sakit di kepalaku mereda sekilas.

"Mungkin aku terlalu banyak menyuntikkan obat bius," bisik Tsukishima, tepat di telingaku.

Dia tidak normal. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang aku kira baik dan tulus. Orang yang aku terima tinggal bersama dengan status kekasih, tapi tiga tahun lalu aku memutuskan segala hubunganku dengannya, karena aku memergoki dia tengah menonton Chappy, kucing peliharaanku yang sedang menggelepar di lantai dengan leher tergorok mengalirkan darah. Sejak saat itu aku sadar Tsukishima tidak normal, otaknya korslet dan jiwanya terganggu.

"Wow, bagus jika aku tidak merasa sakit. Kalau aku lompat dari sini, aku bisa mati tanpa sakit, kan?" sahutku dengan usaha keras menahan suaraku agar tidak gagap ketakutan.

"Kau mau mati?" nada dalam suara Tsukishima terdengar dingin dan mengancam. Tangannya mencengkram leherku dalam sekejap.

"Akh!" erangan kecil lolos dari mulutku. Napasku tercekal, jantungku memompa keras menabuh dada begitu cepat. Seringai di wajah Tsukishima semakin menjadi, dai tersenyum melihatku membulatkan mata, dan wajahku panas seiring aliran darah yang tersumbat. Aku mencengkram tangannya, tapi tidak sedikitpun meronta ataupun memintanya melepaskanku. Mungkin ini caraku menerima mautku.

Tsukishima mendorong tubuhku hingga melengkung ke bagian luar jendela. Angin berhembus menerpa puncak kepalaku, mengaburkan pandangan akibat rambut yang bergerak tertiup angin di wajahku.

"Mati. Ayo kita mati bersama, Rukia!" Tsukishima semakin jauh mendorongku, dan tiba-tiba seringainya berganti dengan kesedihan.

Tidak! Aku tidak ingin mati dengannya. Tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Tiga tahun aku berhasil menghindari dirinya yang terus berusaha meminta kami rujuk. Tiga tahun Tsukishima berusaha menarikku ke dunia kelam miliknya, lalu sekarang dia mau mati bersamaku? Yang benar saja!

Aku mencakar tangan Tsukishima, berusaha lepas dari usahanya membunuhku. Aku memberontak sejadi-jadinya.

"Tidak semudah itu, Rukia ..." bisik Tsukishima purau, dan senyumnya mengembang sempurna. "Aku harus bermain denganmu sampai puas. Setelahnya aku akan mati bersamamu. Bahkan jika malaikat kematian bersikeras menyabut nyawamu tanpa izinku, aku akan membunuhnya. Karena hanya aku yang berhak mencabut nyawamu. Hanya aku!"

Jemari kurus Tsukishima merenggang, dan dia menyentakkan tubuhku dengan mudah ke pelukannya. Aku tidak sanggup melawan, aku terlalu takut hingga seluruh syaraf dalam tubuhku menolak bekerja.

"Baguslah jika kau merasa takut, Rukia. Karena menyiksamu lebih menyenangkan dari semua permainan di dunia ini," gumamnya di puncak kepalaku, kemudian aku merasakan tekanan lemah di puncak kepalaku, dan aku sangat mengenali kebiasaan Tsukishima yang selalu mengecup puncak kepalaku setiap kali membawaku masuk dalam lengkungan tangannya.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku harus dihadapkan pada orang sakit jiwa ini? Jika aku harus mati, setidaknya mudahkanlah, jangan siksa aku dengan cara seperti ini.

Aku tidak bisa membendung air mataku dan membiarkan tangisku pecah di dada Tsukishima. Ini bukanlah adegan romantis yang aku idamkan, pelukan Tsukishima sama sekali tidak nyaman, malah membuatku makin terhimpit dalam ketakutan.

Dia sakit jiwa dan menikmati rasa sakit makhluk lain. Tidak peduli Chappy ataupun aku, dia akan tersenyum dan menikmatinya. Aku ingin sekali melaporkannya pada polisi, atau lembaga resmi yang bisa memasukkannya ke rumah sakit jiwa. Tapi dia terlalu lihai dan licik. Aku tidak punya bukti apapun, bahkan kematian Chappy tersayangku terkubur begitu saja.

Tsukishima melepaskan pelukannya dengan sangat hati-hati, matanya melemah saat dia meraih daguku untuk membalas sorot matanya yang sendu. Cukup lama Tsukishima meneliti wajahku, bahkan tangannya sempat menangkup wajahku, jemari kurusnya yang luar biasa dingin menelusuri tiap lekuk dan sisi pipi, hidung, dagu dan bibirku. Kerinduan, hasrat, dan rasa ingin memiliki bercampur begitu kental dalam aura dan raut wajahnya.

Aku begitu mengenali sosok Tsukishima yang seperti ini. Dirinya yang pertama kali aku kenal tidak jauh beda dengan dirinya yang sekarang. Sosoknya yang terlihat menginginkan tempat perlindungan, sosoknya yang memiliki hati lemah dan ingin mengikatku dalam setiap jangkauannya. Dulu, aku selalu berpikir menginginkannya, karena jiwaku selalu menginginkan seseorang yang mengharapkan kehadiranku, seseorang yang membutuhkanku. Hidupku yang kosong tanpa menerima atau memberi kasih sayang. Orang tua yang selalu memojokkanku dengan menyebutku benalu, memukulku tanpa alasan sekalipun aku telah melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah dan memberikan semua upah kerja sambilanku pada mereka. Lingkungan yang mengucilkanku, karena berita yang mengatakan aku anak haram. Bertahun-tahun aku berusaha menopang bebanku sendiri, tapi semua berubah begitu aku mengenal Tsukishima, aku mulai mengharapkan kebahagiaan dalam hidupku. Tsukishima hadir layaknya matahari di hari-hari kelamku. Tsukishima yang pertama, dan setelahnya aku tidak ingin mengenal pria lain. Aku terlalu cemas akan bertemu pria yang sama atau bahkan lebih buruk dari dirinya.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, Rukia. Kau masih menatapku dengan cara yang sama. Bahkan aku bisa mengetahui kau masih merindukanku, tidak ada seorangpun selain aku."

Tsukishima menyusupkan jari-jarinya di lekuk leherku, menyentuh tempat yang baru saja dia cekik dan sedetik kemudian dia mengecup leherku, reflek aku memalingkan wajah untuk menghindarinya. Sialnya sentuhan dari bibirnya tidak cukup cepat aku hindari.

"Kita sama, Rukia. Kau dan aku sama-sama memiliki luka, dan bukankah lebih baik jika kita saling menjilat luka satu sama lain? Saling menyembuhkan dan melengkapi, seperti dulu," tuturnya seraya membawa wajahku kembali berhadapan dengannya.

Mendengar ucapannya sama sekali tidak membuat hatiku goyah.

Ya, kami sama-sama dibesarkan dari kekerasan. Keluarga yang tidak segan menyakiti kami sekalipun kami tidak bersalah. Hanya bedanya, Tsukishima kabur dan bertahan dari hidup serabutan hingga mampu berada di posisi tinggi, sementara aku tetap bertahan dengan keluarga angkatku karena aku tidak memiliki tempat lain untuk hidup. Bagiku keluarga adalah tumpuan terakhirku. Sekasar apapun mereka, sejahat apapun mereka, mereka telah membiarkan aku tetap hidup. Jadi, hanya mereka satu-satunya tempatku berlindung. Hingga aku bertemu Tsukishima dan kami saling membuka hati, dia meyakinkanku akan menjagaku, melindungiku dari mereka yang berusaha menyakitiku. Saat itu aku masih berumur 21 tahun, dan memutuskan tinggal bersama Tsukishima. Tinggal bersama selama 4 tahun adalah masa terindah dalam hidupku, sampai aku melihat kekejamannya pada Chappy.

" _Menjilat luka_?" ulangku sambil mendenguskan tawa mengejek. "Kita memang bisa saling menjilat luka, tapi cara kita tidak akan sama," lanjutku dengan kemarahan yang jauh lebih berkobar.

"Apa yang salah denganku?" dia bertanya seraya menurunkan tangannya di sepanjang bahu, pergelangan, hingga telapak tanganku, dan dia menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Kesalahanmu adalah membunuh satu-satunya teman terbaikku!" aku berseru kuat hingga suaraku menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"Aku membunuh Chappy karena dia merebut semua perhatianmu," bantahnya, mengiba pengampunanku.

"Karena Chappy sakit! Dia kucing tua yang sudah menemaniku selama aku disiksa ayah, ibu dan saudara-saudaraku. Hanya dia yang aku miliki. Tidakkah kau berpikir mungkin saja itu adalah perhatian terakhir yang mungkin aku berikan padanya! Tapi kau malah membunuhnya, kau bahkan tersenyum melihat Chappy sekarat!" hardikku lepas kendali, tanganku mengayun ke segala arah, berusaha lepas dari jerat siasat Tsukishima. Membayangkan tubuh Chappy yang menggelepar-gelepar di langai bersimbah darah, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menanamkan kebencian pada seluruh aliran darah.

"Bertahun-tahun aku hanya memiliki Chappy, dan kau membunuhnya! Kau membunuhnya, Tsukishima!" pekikku tanpa menutupi sedikitpun penyesalan yang aku rasakan karena pernah menerima Tsukishima masuk dalam kehidupanku.

Bibir Tsukishima mengembangkan senyum yang begitu lambat, semakin lama semakin lebar hingga dia menunjukkan barisan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi. Matanya memancarkan kilat bahagia yang tidak wajar. Kengerian makin merasukiku, aku mengambil langkah mundur, sebaliknya Tsukishima malah menarik tanganku dan mencengkramnya begitu kuat.

"Akhirnya kau menyebut namaku dalam nada kebencian yang luar biasa. Teriaklah, Rukia. Aku menunggu kebencian itu kau tumpahkan padaku. Bertahun-tahun kau menghindariku, menutup diri dan tidak pernah menunjukkan isi hatimu kepadaku. Sekarang kau bisa jujur padaku. Bencilah aku. Aku ingin melihat dendam darimu, aku ingin kau meluapkannya!" cerocos Tsukishima tanpa jeda sedikitpun, matanya membulat sempurna, bahkan matanya sampai basah karena lama tidak berkedip.

"Kau gila! LEPASKAN AKU, PSIKOPAT!" aku meronta sejadi-jadinya, memutar tanganku agar bisa lepas dari cengkramannya, tapi sekuat apapun aku berusaha, aku tidak bisa menandinginya.

"Aku memang gila! Aku berubah menjadi psikopat setelah kau menghapusku dari kehidupanmu. Sekarang kau akan menyaksikan betapa gilanya aku karena bertahun-tahun hanya mengejarmu, hanya berusaha membuatmu melihatku, memberi aku kesempatan. Sekarang giliranmu yang ada dalam genggamanku, kau akan bermain dalam setiap aturan yang aku buat, Rukia. Hanya ada aku dan kau. Kita berdua!"

Tsukishima menarik dan melemparku ke ranjang, kepalaku kembali berputar dan semakin sakit ketika membentur kepala ranjang. Aku menggigit bibir, menahan erangan yang mungkin akan aku keluhkan. Semakin aku terpojok, semakin aku menunjukkan kelemahanku, maka Tsukishima akan semakin menikmati permainannya. Ini adalah wujud balas dendamnya. Menyiksaku karena dia tidak bisa melakukannya selama tiga tahun ini.

"Kau akan mengurung dan menyiksaku sebelum membunuhku?" bisikku menghina usahanya. Tsukishima tidak bergeming, dia justru mengintaiku dan merangkak naik ke ranjang, kembali mengunci kedua tanganku di atas kepala.

"Orang tuaku akan datang mencariku. Aku pastikan kau akan meringkuk di penjara!" ancamku.

"Orang tua? Mereka hanya mencarimu karena uang. Bagaimana jika aku mengirimkan mereka uang dalam jumlah banyak, dan menambahkan sedikit pesan agar mereka berhenti menghubungimu karena kau sedang liburan ke luar negeri?"

Aku membisu seketika. Kekuatan yang aku simpan dalam hatiku seolah baru saja dikoyak keluar, dan menggantikannya dengan ketakutan yang amat sangat.

"Kau memanipulasi penculikanku?" bisikku tidak percaya.

"Karena di dunia ini hanya ada kau dan aku. Aku tidak perlu orang lain, dan kau tidak membutuhkan siapapun selain diriku," jawab Tsukishima perlahan, seolah dia membisikkan kata-katanya dengan tangan membelai wajah juga rambutku.

"Kau sudah lupa?" bisiknya perlahan. Suara Tsukishima berubah serak, kepedihan di wajahnya terlihat jelas. Aku menyadari sepenuhnya, apa yang dia rasakan ketika aku memutuskan untuk menghilang dari kehidupannya. Duniakupun sama hancurnya, aku berhasil menghindar darinya, tapi orang tua angkatku tidak pernah melepasku. Karena itu aku mengerti luka yang telah aku torehkan padanya, dan aku merasakan sakit yang sama.

"Kau melihat makam di sebelah labirin?" Tsukishima menunggu responku, dan aksi diamku dia jawab dengan sorot mata berbinar bahagia.

"Tiga orang. Setiap tahun aku menculik orang yang mirip denganmu, dan menguburnya di sana. Aku ingin kau menyadari kehadiranku, Rukia. Tapi aku selalu kehilangan dirimu. Sekarang aku mendapatkanmu. Mainanku sudah kembali dan aku hanya perlu membunuh satu tawanan yang masih menunggu nasib di ruang bawah tanah dan menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Kau pasti tadi mendengar suara teriakannya, kan? Aku lupa melakban mulutnya, maaf jika mengagetkanmu," jelas Tsukishima tenang dan tanpa beban.

Tsukishima sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Gundukan tanah yang aku lihat di sebelah labirin benar-benar makam? Tsukishima menculik, menyiksa dan membunuh satu orang setiap tahun. Dia melakukan semua kegilaan itu karena dia tidak pernah berhasil menangkapku.

Sekarang aku sudah dia sekap, tapi dia masih ingin menghabisi nyawa tawanannya yang lain?

Masih ada satu nyawa. Aku bisa menyelamatkannya dengan menukarkan nyawaku. Sejak awal akulah yang dia inginkan.

"Sadarlah, Tsukishima. Aku bukan malaikatmu. Jika kau ingin mengembalikan waktu, kembalilah pada masa sebelum kau bertemu denganku. Yang menjadikanmu psikopat adalah aku. Berapa banyak lagi nyawa yang kau renggut untuk menggantikanku? Sekarang kau bisa bermain sepuasnya bersamaku. Mereka tidak bersalah, lepaskan mereka," jawabku perlahan, mematikan harapanku untuk terus hidup. Berkali-kali aku hampir mati, tidak ada salahnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal lebih cepat pada dunia yang tidak adil ini.

Mataku terpejam, mengingat pemandangan lain yang masih tersimpan dalam benakku. Gundukan tanah itu, gundukan yang selanjutnya akan diisi oleh jasadku. Aku akan menghilang tanpa jejak, tidak akan ada yang mengetahui kematianku, tidak akan ada yang berusaha mencariku. Aku hidup sendiri dan pada akhirnya aku akan menghadapi malaikat kematianku sendiri.

Aku mungkin tidak pernah benar-benar takut maut sebelumnya, karena aku tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana rasanya. Namun sekarang berbanding terbalik, aku sangat takut, kenyataan bahwa aku akan kehilangan nyawaku dalam siksaan Tsukishima. Dendam yang ia rasakan terhadapku sangat parah, bisa saja aku tidak akan mati sesingkat Chappy. Tsukishima akan menyayat tubuhku sedikit demi sedikit, memastikan aku merasakan luka yang sama dengannya.

Aku menutup mata rapat-rapat, menekan detak jantung yang begitu kuat hingga menyebabkan ketakutan, membuatku terisak. Berusaha menahan suara tangis, aku menggigit bibirku kuat. Sakit, tapi itu jauh lebih baik.

Sebuah tekanan lembut dan lembap menyapa bibirku, reflek aku melepas gigitan di bibirku. Mataku terbuka, tapi air mata membuat pandanganku kabur, hanya perbatasan wajah dan rambut bergelombang yang mampu aku tangkap dari wajah tirus di hadapanku. Tekanan lembut begitu penuh keraguan, membuatku ingat saat pertama kali aku membiarkannya menyentuhku. Ragu karena takut melukaiku, takut karena aku yang tidak mudah merobohkan tembok pembatas antara kami. Kenapa aku dapat dengan jelas mengingat saat-saat aku mengenal Tsukishima. Seolah kami sedang mengulang masa itu sekali lagi.

Tsukishima memberi jarak di antara kami, matanya penuh pengharapan. Pikiranku kosong, suara kicau burung yang tadi masih bisa aku dengar dengan jelas, sekarang tergantikan suara dentuman jantungku yang terlalu keras. Kilatan di sepasang manik cokelat Tsukishima berubah, keraguan yang mampu aku rasakan dari bibirnya digantikan hasrat yang mendalam. Di detik yang sama, aku ingat bahwa aku tidak pernah bisa melawan Tsukishima, keinginannya yang terdalam. Aku akan selalu membuka lebar kedua tanganku setiap kali dia menginginkan kehangatan dariku, pelukan, ciuman, bahkan bertukar hasrat dalam peluh beradu di kulit kami yang bersentuhan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia" desisnya, menunggu reaksiku, dan aku hanya bisu bak patung, di sisi lain deru detak jantungku tidak juga mereda.

Tsukishima menyusupkan jemarinya di sisi leherku, jari dinginnya merangkak naik ke sela rambutku. Aku tidak menolaknya. Bahkan tanganku yang terangkat ke dadanya, hanya setengah hati menahannya. Dan benar saja, di detik bibir gemetarnya menyentuh bibirku, pertahananku hancur. Kehangatan yang begitu aku ingat. Sentuhan yang pernah aku rindukan dengan segenap hati. Kenapa sekarang aku meragukan kebencianku padanya selama ini?

Tanpa aku perintah lagi, bibirku bergerak seirama dengan gerakan Tsukishima. Setiap lumatan bibirnya mengisi kekosongan di hatiku. Bahkan ketika lidah kami saling berkaitan, bertukar saliva, aku menginginkan kenikmatan yang lebih dalam.

"Ah ..." Aku melenguhkan badan saat bibir Tsukishima sampai di lekuk leherku, mengecupnya pelan, dan menjilatnya sebelum menyesapnya lama. Dia melakukannya, dia ingin meninggalkan tanda di tubuhku.

Untuk apa? Toh pada akhirnya aku tidak akan lepas dengan mudah, mungkin dia akan membunuhku bahkan sebelum tanda kecupannya mampu dilihat orang lain.

Tidak!

Aku tersentak dan seketika logikaku menyeruak masuk, menyadarkan tubuhku yang sudah menyerah pada keinginan sesat hatiku. Tanganku mendorong dada Tsukishima kuat, dan aku menyeret badanku mundur, menjauh dari jangkauan Tsukishima.

"Itu sedikit menyakitiku, _Honey_ ," gumam Tsukishima dengan raut wajah kecewa. Badanku sudah menggigil ketakutan ketika dia mendekat dengan tangan terjulur. Benakku membayangkan dia akan mencekikku, sementara aku sudah terpojok di sisi ranjang.

"Lepaskan dia, Tsukishima. Kau memiliki aku sekarang," gagapku. Di antara keputusasaan aku tetap berharap bisa menyelamatkan seseorang, dan mungkin saja jika seseorang berhasil lolos dari tangan Tsukishima, dia akan membawakan polisi untuk menyelamatkanku. Harapanku mungkin terlalu besar, tapi aku tetap ingin berharap.

"Habiskan sarapanmu, dan aku akan melepaskannya," ucapnya tenang, dan dia menyentuh puncak kepalaku. Tangan yang aku kira akan mencengkram leherku lagi, justru membelai puncak kepalaku, dan ketika aku menunduk diam-diam menghembuskan kelegaan, dia menyibakkan rambutku ke belakang dan mengecup dahiku.

Kenapa dia bersikap lembut? Mana dirimu yang sebenarnya, Tsukishima?

Aku hanya mampu diam memandangi punggung Tsukishima yang menjauh dan hilang ditelan pintu ruangan.

Perutku mengeluarkan suara keras. Aku mungkin bisa menahan lapar lebih lama, tapi perutku berteriak minta diisi. Terakhir kali aku makan adalah kemarin pagi. Pekerjaan yang menumpuk telah membuatku melewatkan makan siang kemarin. Kulirik nampan di meja dengan ekor mataku, dan menyerah menahan diri. Lagipula aku bisa melepaskan calon korban Tsukishima yang lain dengan menghabiskan isi nampan. Bukankah aku bisa menangkap dua burung dengan satu batu?

.

.

* * *

Entah sudah berapa hari aku terisolasi di kamar ini. Entah delapan atau sembilan hari. Fungsi otakku sepertinya hampir lumpuh karena terlalu lama tinggal dalam ruangan yang sama. Yang mampu aku ingat adalah sebuah siluet perempuan yang berlari ke arah hutan beberapa hari lalu. Tsukishima menepati janjinya. Dia melepaskan tawanannya seperti yang ia janjikan padaku.

Dia mengunjungiku hanya setiap waktu makan tiba. Baju yang aku gunakan sudah lusuh, kotor dan bau. Ujung kuku jemariku berubah hitam dipenuhi kotoran akibat terlalu sering menggaruk kulit yang gatal. Mungkin aku lebih mirip anjing buangan di tempat sampah. Lebih baik bunuh aku sekarang! Menyiksaku seperti ini sungguh membuatku ingin bunuh diri. Tapi aku telah bersumpah pada diriku sendiri, sesulit apapun hidupku, aku tidak akan bunuh diri.

Hari ini Tsukishima menyediakan sup asparagus kelas restoran bintang lima, tapi aku menumpahkannya di ranjang. Bahkan diriku tertidur di atas genangan sup asparagus yang sekarang hampir kering sempurna menyerap ke ranjang dan kulitku. Aku tidak lagi memiliki tenaga untuk bergerak.

Apa yang dilakukan Tsukishima sekarang? Jika aku bisa menemukan kunci belenggu di tangan dan kakiku, aku bisa kabur saat ia lengah. Jika saja ada orang lain yang bisa menolongku, entah siapapun. Tapi tidak ada orang lain selain Tsukishima dan aku. Aku tidak pernah mendengar suara orang lain selain teriakan perempuan hari itu, jadi aku bisa pastikan Tsukishima tinggal sendiri. Dia tidak mungkin membahayakan diri dengan melibatkan orang lain dalam aksi psikopatnya.

Aku memaksa badanku bangkit, dan melangkah ke arah jendela, satu-satunya celah melihat dunia luar. Taman seindah dan seluas ini, tidak mungkin Tsukishima merawatnya sendirian. Tidak adakah tukang kebun yang mengerjakannya?

Berjam-jam selama berhari-hari aku melihat taman dan labirin, tapi … Nihil. Aku tidak melihat apapun, selain tanaman hijau berbaris di labirin, taman bunga mawar dan tiga gundukan di sisi labirin.

"Rukia..."

Aku hampir melompat ketika suara Tsukishima menyebut namaku terdengar sangat dekat. Seluruh syaraf dalam tubuhku menegang, napasku tercekat dan mataku terbuka lebar, bersiap menerima ancaman lain yang mungkin Tsukishima lakukan. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Tapi aku harus menyiapkan diri, dan lebih baik jika aku menyerang sebelum dia menyerangku. Badanku berbalik, tidak tegap dan aku memutar tubuh terlalu cepat untuk kondisi selemah sekarang, akibatnya tubuhku limbung. Sekelebat bayangan melintas di depanku, yang aku rasakan kemudian adalah lengkungan sepasang lengan di pinggangku.

Dia tidak mengatakan apapun hingga aku berhasil mengumpulkan sisa tenagaku dan menegakkan tubuh. Tanganku menyentuh pergelangan tangannya, berusaha membenamkan kuku jemariku ke dagingnya. Aku berusaha, sekalipun aku tidak bisa melukainya karena kemeja putih lengan panjang yang selalu menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Tsukishima sempat mengerutkan alisnya ketika aku memusatkan tenagaku ke jemariku, dan dengan mudahnya dia menghentakkan tanganku. Tanpa berkedip dia melayangkan tangan dan menamparku. Panas membara membakar pipiku, dunia di sekelilingku berputar cepat. Aku berharap dunia berhenti berputar agar aku tidak merasakan sakit ini menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Ada rasa besi dan perih di bagian dalam mulutku, yang aku sadari kemudian adalah darah memenuhi mulutku. Perutku makin mual dan mendesak di ulu hatiku.

"Bukankah sudah waktunya kau menyerah, Rukia?" bisiknya seraya berlutut. Sontak aku mengambil langkah mundur, tapi dia menangkap kakiku yang terbelenggu. Dia melepaskan rantai di kakiku, dan hanya dalam satu gerakan aku berada di gendongannya. Apakah aku terlalu lemah untuk melawannya? Hanya dengan satu tamparan dia membuatku kehilangan pertahanan terakhirku.

Dia membopongku ke arah pintu. Aku hanya terdiam, tidak mengerti ucapannya, dan kemana dia akan membawaku. Mungkin ruang penyiksaan. Setelah memastikan buruannya tidak bisa melawan lagi, dia memutuskan untuk membunuhnya. Maka dari itu dia memintaku menyerah. Seharusnya aku tidak kaget lagi. Dia adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Aku melihat ruangan lain. Pintu berjejar di kanan dan kiriku. Di hadapanku hanya ada lorong kosong dengan lantai berkarpet mewah. Rantai di kakiku baru saja dilepas, aku bisa saja kabur setelah memukulnya. Tapi dengan sisa tenagaku sekarang, aku tidak akan bertahan lama, aku mungkin sudah dia habisi sebelum mencapai pintu keluar.

"Hanya ada aku, kau tidak perlu takut," bisiknya seraya membuka pintu ruangan tepat di sebelah ruang tahananku.

Dekorasi ruangan ini tidak jauh beda, hanya saja kali ini semua serba berwarna kuning. Tsukishima tidak memberikanku waktu lebih lama untuk melihat seluruh ruangan, karena dia langsung membawaku masuk ke kamar mandi yang pintunya sudah terbuka. Kamar mandi di ruangan ini sangat berbeda, jauh lebih luas dan di tengah-tengahnya terdapat kolam bulat menyerupai kolam renang mini berisi air yang mengepulkan uap, dan wangi lavender menyeruak kuat dari sana.

Tsukishima meletakkanku di pangkuannya, dan tangannya melucuti pakaianku.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tenggorokanku perih, entah kapan terakhir kali aku bicara sekeras ini. Yang pasti aku harus melawan, tapi Tsukishima mengabaikanku. Setiap kali tangannya menyentuh permukaan kulitku, perasaan jijik itu memenuhiku. Aku melawan, tapi semua tidak ada artinya. Suara kancing yang dibuka paksa dan berjatuhan ke lantai, resleting yang dibuka penuh tenaga, bahkan dia merobek celana dalamku. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku menyerah dan membiarkan tanganku jatuh lunglai di lantai kamar mandi.

Jika aku harus mati di tanganmu Tsukishima. Tidak bisakah kau membunuhku dengan cara yang lebih manusiawi?

Tsukishima memandangi tubuhku yang telanjang tanpa sehelai benangpun. Airmata mengalir membasahi pipi dan leherku. Dan ketika dia menjulurkan tangan, aku mengira dia akan mencekikku, tapi dia menyelipkan kedua lengannya di bawah ketiakku dan memaksaku masuk dalam kolam.

Air hangat menyesap melalui sisa pori-pori di tubuhku yang belum tertutup kotoran. Perih akibat luka yang terguyur air menyerangku, tapi dengan cepat digantikan oleh perasaan nyaman, secepat aku menghirup aroma lavender yang menenangkan.

"Apakah kau tahu bagaimana aku melewatkan waktu tiga tahun tanpa kehadiranmu?" gumamnya seraya meraih tangan kananku, mengusapnya dari pangkal tangan hingga jemariku. Dia membersihkanku, hanya itu yang mampu aku nalarkan dalam otakku.

"Aku menatap fotomu, mencarimu bahkan hingga ke lubang semut. Aku tidak akan pernah melukai Chappy jika pada akhirnya membuatmu meninggalkanku untuk selamanya," lanjutnya dalam suara serak.

Terdengar suara 'tik' berulang kali ketika dia memotong kuku di jari tanganku. Dia memotongnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Meneliti tiap sudut sebelum berpindah ke jari lainnya.

"Rukiaku, cahayaku, malaikatku. Hanya satu kesalahan yang aku perbuat dan kau menyiksaku seumur hidup. Bukankah ini tidak adil?"

Tsukishima mencari sorot mataku, tapi aku membuang pandanganku ke tempat lain tepat di saat dia mendongak. Aku bisa merasakan sisi wajahku yang panas akibat pandangannya yang terus terarah padaku.

"Hanya satu? Kau psikopat! Abnormal! Kau membunuh Chappy dan tiga orang tidak bersalah, kau bahkan hampir membunuh orang ke empat. Kau sebut itu hanya satu?" selorohku tanpa ragu, membiarkan kebencian terdengar kental dalam nada suaraku.

"Ah ..." dia mendesis penuh keterkejutan, seolah dia baru menyadari kesalahannya setelah aku membeberkannya. Aku menoleh untuk memastikan wajah seperti apa yang dia pasang sekarang. Bukan wajah bersalah yang aku temukan, melainkan wajah merana penuh duka.

Dia tidak mengatakan hal lain dan beralih pada tangan kiriku, melakukan hal yang sama. Aku membiarkan Tsukishima menggosok sekujur tubuhku, menahan jijik dan mual yang menggerayangi seluruh permukaan kulitku.

"Aku selalu ingin menyentuhmu seperti ini, Rukia. Kau sebut aku abnormal? Bukankah kita pernah sepakat membuang semua kenormalan hidup yang kita harapkan dari orang lain. Sepakat bahwa kau hanya membutuhkanku dan aku hanya membutuhkanmu," bisiknya di telingaku.

"Ya, dan aku menyesalinya," bisikku tanpa berusaha mengurangi kebencian dalam suaraku yang hanya berupa cicitan kecil.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat wajah Tsukishima memucat. Warna wajahnya memang pucat dan selalu terlihat datar. Namun, wajahnya berubah drastis setelah aku mengatupkan mulut. Matanya sendu menatapku, memintaku menyabut kalimat yang baru saja aku katakan lewat kilatan sedih di matanya.

"Sejauh mana kau akan menyiksaku, Rukia?" lirihnya penuh duka. Sedikit sesal terselip di dasar hatiku, tapi aku tidak akan jatuh dalam permainannya.

"Sampai kau berhasil merubah hatiku, mungkin aku akan mengembalikan saat-saat bahagia kita dulu," gumamku seraya membawa wajahku mendekat padanya, dan memperpendek jarak di antara kami sebelum menimpa bibirnya dengan bibirku. Aku menutup mata dan membayangkan saat bahagia setiap kali kami bercumbu tiga tahun lalu. Tapi aku tahu itu percuma, cerita kami telah berakhir sejak lama.

Tsukishima membelalak, bahkan setelah aku menarik diri dia masih menatap kosong pada objek tak terlihat.

Aku beranjak dari kolam, merasakan tubuhku sangat bersih. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku merasa begitu ringan dan bahagia setelah mandi. Sebuah jubah mandi terpasang di bahuku, bersamaan dengan pelukan dari Tsukishima.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia." Kalimat itu meluncur dengan sangat mulus dari bibirnya, dan aku tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

"Kau mencintaiku?" tanyaku seraya berbalik, tersenyum sinis.

"Apapun akan kulakukan untuk membuat waktu bahagia kita kembali," jawabnya cepat dan penuh harapan.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan aku," kataku cepat dan tegas.

"Jika aku melepaskanmu, kau akan menghilang lagi, dan mungkin aku tidak akan bisa menemukanmu lagi." Bibir tipis Tsukishima bergetar hebat ketika bicara, seperti dia tengah berada dalam situasi yang dia takutkan.

"Kau akan melakukan apapun kecuali melepaskanku. Bagaimana jika kau lukai tanganmu, dan tuliskan namaku dengan darahmu?" pintaku, menantang pengorbanan yang mungkin Tsukishima lakukan untuk membuktikan kesungguhannya. Aku menatapnya dengan sorot mata seorang kekasih. Harapan dalam hatiku agar dia mengikuti permainan yang aku tawarkan padanya.

Tsukishima tersenyum, bukan senyum sinis seperti milikku, bukan juga senyum terpaksa seperti harapanku, senyumnya hampir terlihat sangat tulus. Tapi aku tidak akan tertipu.

Dia meraih sesuatu dari rak di wastafel, dan tanpa ragu merajam telapak tangan kirinya. Suara dentingan benda jatuh beradu dengan lantai bergema, dan aku melihat pisau kecil menyerupai pisau lipat tergeletak di lantai. Setelahnya mataku tidak mampu berkedip lagi. Melihat darah menetes di lantai putih bersih, darah yang bersumber dari telapak tangan kiri Tsukishima yang terkepal kuat. Sedikit demi sedikit darah menetes dan namaku tertulis di lantai dengan darahnya. Bau anyir darah menggantikan wangi lavender yang telah memudar.

Tidak sedikitpun aku merasa iba. Aku justru ikut tersenyum bersama Tsukishima, puas melihat betapa penurutnya dia demi membuktikan kesungguhan perasaannya.

Mungkin Tsukishima tersenyum melihat kepuasanku, karena detik kemudian dia menarikku, merengkuh wajahku dengan tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Dia menciumku keras dan kasar, menyerupai macan kelaparan. Aku membalas ciumannya, memberikan hadiah atas sikap patuhnya yang tanpa syarat.

Tubuh kami beradu. Tsukishima melepas jubahku, dan menyentuh tiap bagian dari tubuhku, menyentuh lembut, meremas kuat bahkan menarikku semakin dalam. Bau besi dari darah yang menempel di sekujur tubuhku memberi sensasi luar biasa, membuatku mampu menikmati setiap hasrat menggebu yang Tsukishima tujukan padaku.

"Ah ... Rukia ..." suara Tsukishima sarat dengan kepuasan dan lapar di saat bersamaan. Dia membawaku semakin dalam, hingga aku mencapai puncak dan membiarkan dia meluapkan kerinduan yang tak terbendung ke bagian paling terdalam di tubuhku. Bagian yang hanya pernah aku serahkan padanya seorang. Aku menyeringai melihatnya yang tersenyum dan meringis kesakitan bergantian ketika menarik diri dariku, memandangku yang terbaring di lantai, bermandi peluh bercampur darah dan esensi nafsu yang bergolak dari tubuh masing-masing.

Tsukishima meraih tubuhku, dan kami masuk ke kolam bersamaan, membilas tubuh dari darah dan kepuasan yang kami nikmati dengan cara berbeda.

Ya, aku menikmatinya. Karena aku telah menemukan sebuah cara untuk bisa menjeratnya, menjatuhkannya agar aku bisa membebaskan diri darinya. Yang aku butuhkan hanya kesabaran, dan membiarkan Tsukishima menari di telapak tanganku.

.

.

* * *

Inilah caraku.

Aku memanfaatkan celah.

Aku akan meminta Tsukishima menyakiti dirinya sebelum membiarkan dia menyentuhku. Hampir semua bagian tubuhnya terluka. Akibat keinginannya yang terlalu besar untuk menyentuhku tiap hari. Lengan, kaki, perut, semuanya penuh luka yang bertumpang tindih. Dan ketika dia kehilangan kekuatan, saat itu juga aku akan membebaskan diri dengan mudah.

Tsukishima masuk ke ruangan terpincang-pincang. Kemarin aku memintanya menimpa kaki dengan palu agar bisa tidur bersamaku. Bukan berhubungan badan, hanya tidur bersama, dan demi hal kecil seperti itu dia rela menyakiti dirinya. Aku hanya perlu menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memintanya memotong sebelah kakinya. Ya, sebelah kaki agar dia tidak bisa mengejarku saat aku kabur nanti. Wajah adalah satu-satunya tempat yang tidak aku izinkan untuk dia lukai, wajahnya terlalu tampan untuk dirusak.

"Makanlah. Setelah ini aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan di labirin," ucapnya sambil meletakkan baki makanan di ranjang.

"Labirin? Bukankah kakimu terluka?" tanyaku menyangsikan kekuatannya, sekaligus mencari celah agar aku bisa terbebas.

"Ini hanya luka kecil. Aku masih bisa berlari sekalipun dengan kaki begini," jawabnya bangga, dan dia menciumku dalam, sebelum meletakkan sendok di tanganku.

"Kau sudah makan?" Aku memperhatikan wajahnya yang pucat, mungkin luka-luka di tubuhnya telah membuatnya melemah. Mungkin juga aku bisa kabur hari ini saat berjalan-jalan di labirin.

Tsukishima tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum tipis dan memberi isyarat agar aku cepat makan. Aku menurut dan menyantap makanan mewah yang dia sajikan. Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah dia sepandai ini memasak? Aku tidak pernah melihat pelayan atau kehadiran orang lain yang mungkin memasak makanan semewah ini.

Labirin begitu hijau dan rapih seperti saat aku memandang dari jendela ruang tahananku.

Tsukishima menggandeng tanganku yang bebas dari belenggu, tapi dia merantai sebelah kakiku ke kakinya. Dan meninggalkan kuncinya di laci meja samping ranjang ruang tahananku.

Bagaimana bisa aku kabur dalam kondisi ini?

Bunyi gemerincing mengiringi setiap langkah kami. Berjalan beriringan layaknya sepasang kekasih di taman, menikmati udara bersih pagi hari bermandikan hangatnya sinar matahari.

"Aku membangun labirin ini sekedar mengisi waktu dan memanfaatkan luasnya halaman yang aku miliki. Setiap kali aku melihatnya, aku selalu memimpikan bisa menikmatinya bersamamu," tutur Tsukishima seraya mengeratkan genggamannya di tanganku.

"Setiap waktu aku hanya bisa mengingat senyummu yang menginginkan rumah layaknya kastil dengan taman luas. Hidup bahagia bersamaku seperti putri dan pangeran dalam dongeng. Bahagia dan bebas dari kekejaman hati manusia," lanjutnya lagi.

Aku termenung, mengingat dengan jelas bangunan besar di belakangku. Bangunan yang selama dalam tahanan tidak pernah aku ketahui bentuknya.

Halaman luas dan sejauh mata memandang aku hanya mampu melihat hamparan rumput hijau yang berdindingkan pohon-pohon besar sebagai tanda bagian awal perbukitan dan hutan. Bangunan yang megah menyerupai kastil dalam negeri dongeng, bangunan berlantai lima dengan sepasang menara tinggi di sisi kanan dan kiri. Cat bangunan berwarna gading dengan perpaduan cokelat layaknya warna mata Tsukishima. Atap bangunan yang aku akui warnanya mirip dengan warna mataku. Jendela bergaya klasik, pintu dengan ukiran yang rumit, semakin lengkap dengan lantai marmer di manapun kaki menjejak di rumah itu.

Tempat seluas dan semegah ini hanya ada aku dan Tsukishima. Bahkan aku harus berlari sangat jauh untuk bisa menemukan manusia lain. Tidak ada kendaraan, tidak ada kuda, aku hanya bisa mengandalkan kakiku.

"Kau melamun?"

Aku terkesiap ketika Tsukishima menelitiku dari jarak dekat, dan tanpa aku sadari, bibirku tersenyum sekenanya untuk menutupi kaget yang mungkin akan dia artikan sebagai tanda aku sedang memikirkan sebuah rencana agar bisa membebaskan diri.

"Bagaimana caranya kau membawa korbanmu ke sini?" pertanyaan itu melintas begitu saja dalam benakku.

"Aku hanya membawa tubuh mereka dan menguburnya di samping labirin," jelasnya dengan senyum malu, hampir tersipu.

Aku mengangguk, tidak merasa ngeri ataupun takut. Dia seorang psikopat, menceritakan hal mengerikan ini adalah prestasi yang layak ia banggakan pada calon korbannya.

"Ayo, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." Tsukishima terpincang-pincang menggiringku ke bagian lain labirin.

Sebuah kebun tulip yang tidak pernah bisa aku lihat dari jendela, terhampar di hadapanku. Bunga kesukaanku, tulip berwarna ungu tua, bercampur dengan tulip berwarna lain sebagai pagarnya. Aku berlari mendekati bunga tulip berwarna ungu tua, menyentuh permukaannya dan tersenyum. Aku tidak menyadari Tsukishima yang kesulitan mengimbangiku dengan kaki pincangnya. Aku terlalu senang hingga lupa akan segalanya.

"Kau suka?" tanyanya pelan.

Aku mengangguk berkali-kali. Memandangi kuncup bunga tulip yang menyapa mataku.

"Kau tahu? Senyummu sekarang adalah senyum paling bahagia yang pernah aku lihat."

Taukishima meraih tanganku, menggenggamnya erat, dan perasaan hangat mengelilingiku, tanpa aku sadari airmataku mengalir. Berkali-kali aku mengusap pipiku yang basah, sebelum Tsukishima membawa tangisku ke dadanya.

"Kau tidak adil. Aku ingin melihat senyummu, bukan airmatamu," bisiknya sambil membelai rambutku.

Ingatan ketika diriku meringkuk di pojok kamar sambil menatap foto hamparan bunga tulip menyeruak dalam benakku. Membuatku mengingat bagaimana sakit yang aku rasakan berkurang ketika aku menatap foto. Sekeras apapun aku dipukul, sesakit apapun siksaan yang aku dapatkan, semua akan membaik ketika aku memeluk Chappy sambil menatap foto taman bunga tulip.

Aku berusaha keras meredakan tangisku. Namun, ketika aku mampu menghentikan isak tangisku, telingaku menangkap detak jantung Tsukishima, suaranya lemah dan lelah. Aku mengangkat wajah dan melihat warna wajah Tsukishima makin pudar. Ini kesempatanku untuk kabur. Mungkin kondisi Tsukishima memang lemah. Aku bisa melumpuhkannya dengan sekali pukul, tapi sebelumnya aku harus mencari cara untuk melepaskan rantai di kaki.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Kau seperti sedang mengharapkan sesuatu. Apakah kau ingin kita _melakukannya_ di sini?" bisik Tsukishima yang kemudian menyusupkan tangannya di bawah kemeja putih longgar yang aku kenakan. Dia meraba kulitku, dan baru aku sadari telapak tangannya yang sedingin es tengah bermain di dadaku. Bahkan ketika badan kami menempel, aku tidak merasakan kehangatan seperti biasanya, dia seperti es balok berjalan.

Namun aku tidak bisa menolak. Aku tidak mengajukan syarat apapun ketika Tsukishima mulai mencumbuku, dan berujung pada desahan pilu kepuasan ketika tubuh kami terhubung dengan alas rumput hijau di sisi kebun tulip. Suhu tubuh Tsukishima menyesap ke setiap celah di tubuhku. Dia tersenyum ketika kami menyuarakan puncak kenikmatan yang sama, dan tubuhnya jatuh di atas tubuhku, mengirim sensasi dingin lain ke panas mendidih yang berpusat di bawah perutku.

.

.

* * *

Tsukishima tidak pernah tinggal lama di kamar tahananku beberapa hari ini, dia hanya datang mengantarkan makanan. Kakinya yang pincang tertutup perban dan terlihat bengkak, tapi dia hanya berdalil kakinya mengalami infeksi kecil.

Aku makan seperti biasa, dan banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan melamun. Ada yang kurang, ada yang salah, ada yang tidak biasa, ada yang hilang. Setelah makan, biasanya aku akan memainkan permainan kecil dengan Tsukishima. Permainan satu sayatan untuk satu sentuhan, tapi beberapa hari ini dia tidak pernah menyentuhku. Bahkan semalam dia sudah menjulurkan tangan hendak menyentuh rambutku, tapi mendadak berhenti di tengah jalan dan tersenyum lemah sebelum berbalik meninggalkanku.

Cemas menghantuiku sejak aku terbangun pagi ini, keringat dingin membasahiku ketika aku membuka mata dari mimpi buruk. Aku tidak pernah bermimpi seburuk ini. Mimpi yang terlalu buruk hingga aku sendiri menolak mengingatnya. Apa yang baru saja aku alami atau lihat dalam mimpi hanya menyisakan keringat dan napasku yang terengah saat terbangun.

Tsukishima biasa mengantarkan sarapan sebelum jam 7, tapi sekarang hampir jam 8 dan dia belum muncul. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengalihkan perhatian, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal dengan tangan dan kaki terbelenggu begini. Akhirnya aku hanya mondar mandir di ruangan.

"Kau tidak sabar menunggu sarapanmu?"

Aku berbalik, menurunkan ibu jari dari gigiku. Memberi ampunan pada kuku yang telah menjadi pelampiasan, aku menggigiti ujungnya hingga hancur.

"Kau kemana saja? Kenapa lama sekali?" omelku dan Tsukishima meletakkan baki di ranjang.

Aku terdiam memerhatikannya. Lengkungan hitam di bawah matanya begitu jelas, pipinya makin tirus, membuat tulang di kedua sisi wajahnya menonjol keluar dan tatapannya sayu.

"Kenapa kau lemah begini? Kau akhirnya menyerah dan memberiku kesempatan kabur?" sergahku tidak sabar, mencengkram kerah kemejanya dan ketika tanganku bersentuhan dengan dadanya, aku bisa merasakan dadanya yang jauh lebih bertulang. Tulangnya menonjol seolah tanpa daging.

"Aku memang terlihat lemah, tapi aku selalu lebih kuat darimu. Coba saja kau rebut kunci rantaimu dari sakuku," ucapnya sambil memainkan kunci yang diikat ke tali hitam panjang, menggoyangkannya di hadapanku layaknya aksi hipnotis, dan dia memasukkannya ke saku celana.

"Sekarang kau sarapan, sebelum bertarung setidaknya kau perlu tenaga," jelasnya sambil menyodorkan potongan besar roti sandwich. Aku mengerutkan alis, memandang potongan roti dan wajahnya bergantian, penuh curiga.

"Aku tidak akan puas jika melawan dirimu yang lemah," dia mencoba memancing emosiku, tapi aku membuka mulut dan menerima tawarannya.

Aku menghabiskan sarapanku, dan tepat di saat aku menghabiskan segelas susu hangat, Tsukishima berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda setelah sebelumnya melepaskan borgol dari tanganku.

"Sedikit pemanasan?" tanyanya sambil mengarahkanku agar maju melawannya.

Dia bertingkah aneh.

Aku berdiri kaku, tidak terpancing.

"Kenapa?" Tsukishima menurunkan tangannya, dan ketika dia lengah aku berlari ke arahnya, menubruk dadanya hingga ia jatuh terbanting di lantai.

"Auw!" dia mengerang kesakitan, dan aku langsung menduduki perutnya, mencegahnya bangun. Tanganku bergerak cepat menggeledah sakunya.

"Tidak semudah itu," guraunya seraya menarik tanganku, tapi dengan mudah aku lolos dari cengkramannya. Kami bergumul di lantai, berputar-putar posisi, antara aku yang mendorongnya ke lantai atau diriku yang terpojok di bawah tubuhnya.

Aku membanting tubuhnya cukup keras ketika aku merasakan tenagaku hampir terkuras habis. Lagi-lagi Tsukishima berteriak pilu penuh nyeri. Kesempatan ini aku gunakan untuk merebut kunci dari sakunya. Tsukishima tidak bergerak, hanya memegangi kepalanya, terlihat sangat kesakitan.

Ini satu-satunya peluangku.

Tanganku sempat gemetar, terlalu senang diserang euphoria karena membayangkan kebebasanku yang sudah di depan mata. Berkali-kali kunci meleset dari lubang, tapi di usaha yang kesekian kalinya aku berhasil melepaskan rantai dari kakiku, segera aku berlari ke arah pintu. Tapi langkahku berhenti tepat di depan pintu, aku merasa harus menoleh, memeriksa apakah Tsukishima mengejarku.

Taukishima masih terbaring di lantai, tapi dia meringkuk kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya, mengerang kesakitan.

Apakah aku membantingnya terlalu keras?

Apa yang aku pikirkan? Bukan waktunya mencemaskan Tsukishima, apalagi dia adalah psikopat yang sudah memenjarakanku. Kakiku melangkah, tapi hanya mampu selangkah di depan pintu. Keraguan memenuhiku, dan hatiku kembali membawaku menoleh ke arah Tsukishima, melihat Tsukishima berhenti memegangi kepalanya, hanya berbaring kaku menatap langit-langit ruangan.

"Apakah dia menyerah?" bisikku ragu.

Entah kenapa aku malah kembali ke Tsukishima, memeriksa keadaannya yang membujur kaku.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi?" desisnya susah payah.

Aku tidak menjawab, dan melihat helaian rambut yang bertebaran di lantai. Dia menjambak rambutnya terlalu kuat hingga begitu banyak rambutnya yang rontok.

"A-aku sekarang tidak bisa menahanmu. Pergilah, atau aku akan merantaimu lagi," ancamnya dengan wajah meringis menahan nyeri.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanyaku seraya menarik tangan bertulangnya, dan dia mengerang kesakitan. Pergelangan tangannya selalu tertutup kemeja putih lengan panjangnya, aku menarik naik lengan kemeja hingga hampir ke bahunya. Bibirku kelu, terperanjat dan tidak mampu bergerak. Aku tidak pernah melihat luka selain di telapak tangannya. Sekalipun aku menyaksikan dengan jelas ketika dia melukai dirinya sendiri, tapi setelahnya aku tidak melihatnya lagi. Saat kami menjadi liar dalam nafsu tak terkendalipun, aku tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikannya. Sekarang aku melihat tangan Tsukishima yang menyerupai ranting pohon tertutup luka membusuk.

Setiap helaan napas Tsukishima sangat berat, aku pernah mengalami saat-saat terburuk ketika asma menyerangku, membuat paru-paruku bekerja sekeras pekerja tambang, seolah napasku akan berakhir kapan saja, jantung memompa terlalu cepat, dan tiap dentumannya mengirim sakit ke bagian belakang kepala karena otak kekurangan oksigen. Setiap detik yang berlalu aku menebak kapan salah satu pembuluh darah di kepalaku mungkin akan pecah karena tidak sanggup mengikuti kinerja jantung. Pemandangan mengerikan itulah yang sekarang aku lihat dari Tsukishima. Hanya bedanya, dia masih mampu tersenyum, bahkan senyumnya terlihat tulus. Apakah dia pasrah menemui malaikat maut?

Lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba kesakitan dan sulit bernapas?

"Pergilah, Rukia. Namun, sejauh apapun kau pergi, hanya akan ada aku dalam benakmu."

"Kau akan mati di sini, dan aku akan bebas. Tidak ada ikatan lagi antara kita," tandasku seraya menghentakkan tangannya hingga terbanting tak bergerak di lantai. Aku berdiri dan melangkah pergi darinya.

"Aku harap delusi yang kau alami akan berlangsung selamanya. Hingga kau hanya perlu hidup tenang sambil mengenangku," gumam Tsukishima dengan suara tercekat.

Mau tidak mau aku kembali menoleh padanya, tetapi kali ini aku hanya perlu melihatnya meregang nyawa sambil menatapku dengan wajah tersenyum, dan ketika wajahnya berkerut di segala sudut, dia terpejam untuk selamanya.

Aku bebas.

Reflek kakiku berlari melewati koridor, mengabaikan apapun yang ada di kanan dan kiriku. Begitu banyak anak tangga yang harus aku lewati, aku tidak merasa selelah ini ketika Tsukishima membawaku ke labirin. Wajah tersenyum perih Tsukishima menghantui setiap langkahku. Setiap kali kakiku menjejak anak tangga, aku merasakan belenggu dari senyuman Tsukishima semakin membebaniku.

Mengenangnya? Aku tidak akan pernah mengenai psikopat berdarah dingin sepertinya. Aku akan menghapusnya dari ingatanku, setiap memori tentangnya di benakku akan hilang seperti air merembas di tanah kering, tanpa bekas.

Sekilas aku melihat lukisan yang terpampang di dinding koridor menuju pintu keluar. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah memperhatikannya, kepalaku terlalu sibuk mencari cara untuk bebas saat Tsukishima membawaku melewati koridor ini.

Sekarang aku berdiri tegak dengan tenaga penuh, melihat lukisan besar yang menunjukkan hamparan taman tulip ungu tua, dan di sana berdiri dua orang anak kecil yang saling bergandengan tangan. Hanya siluet tampak belakang, dan aku bisa dengan cepat menyadari kedua anak kecil itu adalah aku dan Tsukishima. Di sisi anak perempuan ada seekor kucing hitam legam yang tengah mendongak ke arahnya. Lukisan ini membuatku kembali mengingat ucapan Tsukishima.

'Hanya kau dan aku'

Ya, dulu aku begitu mencintainya hingga tak ada hal lain yang aku inginkan selain bersamanya. Rasa ingin memilikiku jauh melebihi Tsukishima, sampai aku memintanya kabur dan hidup di belahan bumi lain. Hanya kami berdua, tanpa siapapun lagi.

Tanpa siapapun.

Tanpa siapapun!

Tanpa siapapun?

Kepalaku berdenyut hebat, pemandangan Chappy berlumuran darah melesat di benakku. Darahnya mengalir di lantai, dan tanganku ikut berwarna merah ketika memegang ... Pisau?

Kenapa aku memegang pisau saat itu?

Hantaman lain mendera kepalaku. Hingga aku limbung dan terpaksa berlutut di lantai sambil meremas kepala yang sakitnya menyiksa.

'Buang pisau itu, Rukia!' suara Tsukishima menggema berulang kali.

Aku menggeleng tak terhitung, berusaha mengusir suara Tsukishima sekalipun harus membuat sendi di leherku bergeser.

"Kuchiki Rukia?"

Kepalaku berhenti bergerak, menoleh ke suara yang datang dari pintu masuk sebesar pintu gerbang istana. Di sana berdiri lima orang, satu di antaranya mengenakan jubah putih seperti dokter bersama dua orang perawat. Dua orang berseragam polisi, mereka mendekatiku dan membantuku berdiri.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya salah satu polisi dengan kulit berwarna cokelat akibat terbakar matahari.

Suaraku tidak mau keluar, mulutku bergerak tapi pita suaraku menolak menyuarakan isi kepalaku.

"Sepertinya dia masih terguncang. Sebaiknya bertanya nanti setelah kondisinya jauh lebih tenang," ucap dokter sambil memegang bahu polisi berkulit cokelat tadi. Polisi mengangguk dan membantuku berdiri.

"Anda bersama Tn. Tsukishima?" tanya dokter berkacamata tadi, dan aku menunjuk ke tangga.

"Apakah dia sedang sibuk? Seharusnya di datang rutin ke rumah sakit untuk perawatan, tapi sebulan ini dia tidak pernah datang. Hari ini perawatnya menerima pesan bahwa kondisi Tn. Tsukishima memburuk dan tidak bisa datang," si dokter merapikan jubahnya ketika bicara denganku. Matanya terlihat datar, tetapi dengan jelas aku menyadari dia tengah memeriksaku.

Aku terdiam, tidak menjawab dan mengulang kata-kata si dokter di otakku yang bekerja lamban.

"Begitu aku bertemu polisi di pintu masuk, aku cukup kaget Tn. Tsukishima mengizinkan seseorang tinggal bersamanya. Dia sangat menyadari penyakitnya membahayakan orang lain. Apakah Anda kerabatnya?"

Polisi menarikku menjauh dari dokter yang terus menginvesrigasiku.

"Kuchiki Rukia sudah hilang sejak sebulan lalu, dan sepertinya pasien Anda lebih butuh pertolongan daripada bertanya-tanya pada korban. Tugas kami menanyai korban dan tugas Anda mengobati pasien," cecar polisi lain yang sedari tadi bungkam.

Dokter dengan rambut pendek berujung runcing itu menyeringai, matanya mengirim kilat mematikan pada kedua polisi, seolah harga dirinya baru saja diusik para petugas berseragam ini.

"Bajingan itu sakit?" hanya kalimat itu yang berhasil aku muntahkan susah payah.

"Bajingan? Bukankah Tn. Tsukishima yang menyelamatkan Anda? Kami menerima telepon pagi ini darinya dan mengatakan untuk menjemput Anda kembali ke keluarga Anda karena kondisinya yang tidak memungkinkan," jelas polisi yang di dadanya tertulis nama Shiba Kaien.

"Menyelamatkanku? Cih!" aku mendesis dan semua orang di sekelilingku membelalak.

"Dia pembunuh berantai. Dia hampir membunuh korban ke empat jika saja tidak berhasil menculikku. Dia psikopat. Jika tidak percaya, kalian bisa gali tiga makam di sebelah labirin, di sana terkubur tiga korban sebelumnya. Dia mengurungku di sini, dan dia mengaku telah menyelamatkanku? Yang benar saja! Aku sendiri yang berhasil membebaskan diriku darinya!" seruku tanpa berusaha menutupi dendam dan kebencian dalam hatiku.

Wajah yang berbaris di hadapanku makin pucat dan dokter beserta perawat langsung saling bertukar isyarat, keraguan terpancar dari wajah mereka.

"Kalian pasti berpikir aku gila?" kataku jijik.

"Bukan begitu, tapi Tn. Tsukishima adalah pribadi yang lembut, agak meragukan jika-"

"Apakah kau tidak pernah tahu bahwa psikopat selalu pintar menyembunyikan sifat asli mereka?" potongku tidak sabar. "Jika tidak percaya kalian gali saja makam itu. Lagipula aku hanya perlu membuktikan kata-kataku. Orang mati tidak bisa bicara lagi, iya kan?" lanjutku penuh keyakinan.

Aura si dokter berubah, tanpa membuang waktu dia berlari ke arah tangga disusul dua orang perawat. Sambil berlari mereka mengenakan masker dan sarung tangan karet yang mereka keluarkan dari saku.

"Tn. Tsukishima memang menutup diri, tapi dia beberapa kali berhasil menggalang dana untuk pembangunan desa. Dia juga donator utama rumah anak terlantar di desa ini. Jadi, mendengar cerita Anda agak meragukan."

Aku geram melihat sikap tenang mereka. Korban penculikan ada di depan mereka, tapi mereka masih bersikap santai, sama sekali tidak menyerupai polisi profesional. Mungkin karena mereka hanya ingin berpegang pada kenyataan bahwa Tsukishima, berhati baik dan membantuku. Tidak bisakah mereka berpikir dengan pola terbalik? Tsukishima adalah psikopat dan dia tidak membantuku sama sekali, dia melapor ke polisi hanya karena ingin mencuci tangan dan meninggalkan nama yag tetap bersih sebelum dia mati. Dia pasti sadar penyakit akan membunuhnya perlahan, karena itu dia menelepon polisi dan juga dokter.

Cara berpikirmu benar-benar cerdik Tsukishima. Kau tetap mengurungku bahkan hingga menemui ajal. Tiap hari nafas kehidupan terlepas darimu, membuat wajahmu makin pucat dan luka di tubuhmu tidak pernah sembuh. Tidak bisakah kau berbuat kebajikan dengan melepaskanku? Setidaknya lakukanlah satu kebaikan sebelum malaikat maut memenuhi jadwalnya denganmu.

Arogansimu begitu tinggi. Bahkan kau sengaja membuatku menunggu bisa bebas sampai melihatmu meregang nyawa.

"Apakah Anda tidak heran kenapa aku bisa ditemukan Tsukishima?" tanyaku, memutar otak agar kedua polisi bodoh ini bisa menggunakan otak dan kemampuan polisi mereka dengan lebih baik.

Kedua polisi saling bertukar pandang, dan menggelengkan kepala bersamaan secepat kilat. Aku yakin mereka tidak lagi menggunakan naluri polisi mereka sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Jika kalian tidak percaya. Ikut aku!" aku menarik tangan petugas bernama Shiba. Dia agak kaget dengan kedua alis beradu sebelum merelakan diri mengikuti desakanku.

Terdengar suara langkah berlari di anak tangga, dan itu cukup untuk membuatku berhenti hanya untuk melihat keributan (yang sudah pasti aku duga) karena arak-arakan dokter berkacamata tadi menemukan jasad Tsukishima.

"Tn. Tsukishima meninggal. Tubuhnya terbaring di lantai dengan banyak luka sudah terinfeksi dan membusuk. Aku sudah menelepon rumah sakit dan mereka akan segera mengirim ambulans."

Salah seorang perawat berkicau tanpa henti, dia bahkan masih mengenakan masker, membuat raut wajahnya tidak bisa aku lihat. Sekalipun begitu, aku bisa membaca kepanikan dalam suaranya.

Si perawat melihatku tanpa berkedip.

"Kenapa? Kau mengira aku sudah melukainya, dan menyebabkan dia meninggal?" aku menghardik si perawat sengit, tapi dia tidak merubah sorot matanya.

"Apakah Anda melakukan kontak langsung dengan Tn. Tsukishima?" tanya si perawat serius, dan keringat mulai merembas di dahinya.

"Aku korban penculikan psikopat itu. Memangnya kalian pikir apa yang kalian harapkan? Tentu saja dia menyentuhku!" kataku keras, memuntahkan kekesalan yang menggumpal di tenggorokanku.

"Tn. Tsukishima mengidap penyakit HIV Aids. Dia hidup menyendiri di rumah ini agar penyakitnya tidak menulari siapapun. Tapi kenapa Anda ..."

Petugas Shiba menarik tangannya dalam sekali hentak, sangat kasar. Dia menjaga jarak hingga beberapa langkah, dan menggosok berulang kali tangannya yang tadi aku cengkram. Rekannya melakukan hal yang sama dan berdiri satu langkah di belakang Shiba.

HIV Aids?

"Kau bercanda."

Hanya kalimat itu yang bisa aku katakan, dan seketika itu juga aku merasakan tubuhku digerayangi kelabang. Jijik, sekujur tubuhku seperti bukan milikku. Di detik aku menalarkan kalimat si perawat, di saat yang sama aku mengerti bahwa Tsukishima memang psikopat akut. Bahkan setelah mati dia tetap menginginkanku menjadi boneka dalam permainannya. Hidupku telah menjadi miliknya. Sepenuhnya.

"Shiba pada pusat. Shiba pada pusat!"

Perhatianku berpindah pada petugas Shiba yang sedang menggunakan alat komunikasi di tangannya.

"Kami telah menemukan korban penculikan, Kuchiki Rukia. Harap kirimkan ambulans dan paramedis karena kemungkinan korban terjangkit HIV," cerocos si Shiba penuh usaha memendam ketakutan dalam suaranya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum membuktikan bahwa aku benar! Tsukishima adalah psikopat. Aku tidak akan membiarkan namanya tetap bersih. Tidak setelah dia menularkan penyakit terkutuk ini padaku!" geramku penuh dendam. Aku menatap petugas bernama Shiba tanpa berkedip, agar dia mampu melihat kesungguhanku, bahwa aku sedang tidak membual dan meracau tanpa arti.

Aku berlari keluar pintu besar langsung menuju labirin, meraih sebuah potongan kayu kering dan mulai menggali satu dari tiga gundukan tanah yang berjajar. Tidak cukup sabar menggunakan kayu, jemariku menggaruk tanah susah payah.

"Anda jangan bersikeras begini. Ini menyulitkan kami!" Rekan kerja Shiba menarik tanganku, dia tidak menahan diri seperti Shiba. Mungkin dia tidak tega melihat kuku di jari tanganku yang berwarna cokelat tanah berubah menjadi merah hitam. Jariku memang mengirim perih, terluka karena memaksa terus menggali permukaan tanah berkerikil hingga akhirnya berdarah dan bercampur dengan tanah.

"Shiba pada pusat. Shiba pada pusat. Mohon kirimkan tim penggali dan forensik. Korban bersikeras bahwa Tn. Tsukishima mengubur mayat di halamannya."

Aku mengabaikan nada tidak percaya dari petugas Shiba.

"Sekali lagi. Mohon kirimkan ... " Shiba mengulang kalimatnya, dan seseorang menjawab panggilannya, mengatakan bantuan akan sampai dalam sepuluh menit.

Tanganku bergerak tanpa henti karena aku begitu benci, begitu dendam, dan marah luar biasa. Aku ingin menangis mendapati kenyataan bahwa Tsukishima telah menularkan penyakit ini padaku, tapi aku lebih memilih tegar dan berusaha membuktikan bahwa aku adalah korban psikopat berwajah datar dengan topeng dermawannya itu.

Aku menyadari dengan jelas penyakit HIV Aids sangat ganas, perlahan menggerogoti tubuh, layaknya parasit yang sedikit demi sedikit menghabisi inangnya. Tergambar jelas dalam benakku bagaimana aku akan melemah, terbaring di tempat tidur sepanjang waktu, menjalani pengobatan yang sia-sia sambil menunggu ajal datang menjemputku. Namun sebelum semua itu terjadi, aku ingin membalaskan dendamku pada Tsukishima, sekalipun hanya dengan menodai nama baiknya.

' _Buang pisau itu, Rukia!'_

Tanganku membeku, jantungku berdetak keras memukul dada seolah ingin memberontak keluar, hingga tanpa sadar aku membalik tanganku berulang kali, mendapati darah merah berbau anyir membasahi tanganku. Sekelilingku menjadi gelap dan pandanganku tertuju pada tubuh seekor kucing yang tengah menggelepar-gelepar, rahangnya sedikit terbuka, seolah tengah berusaha meminta pertolongan dariku. Aku tidak menangisinya. Bukankah itu aneh?

Chappy berusaha melawan sakit dan maut yang mengejarnya, tapi aku berlutut di hadapannya dengan tenang, dan ... Tertawa? Kenapa?

"Buang pisau itu, Rukia!" Tsukishima berteriak dan memelukku.

Tubuhku menggigil, mengerjap berkali-kali dan dengan cepat menyadari kematian Chappy.

"Chappy merebutmu dariku. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya lebih dekat denganmu. Kau milikku, Tsukishima. Selamanya milikku. Milikku! Milikku! ... "

Kalimat itu terus berulang layaknya keinginan yang harus aku penuhi, apapun resiko dan kondisinya.

Ingatan macam apa ini? Mengapa tubuh dan pikiranku tidak merasa asing sama sekali.

Wajah pucat dan penuh perih Tsukishima menyeruak di antara guncangan hebat di memoriku yang terdalam.

' _Pergilah, Rukia. Namun, sejauh apapun kau pergi, hanya akan ada aku dalam benakmu.'_

Hanya Tsukishima. Seluruh hidupku hanya dipenuhi olehnya. Bahkan ketika dia sudah mati, setelah aku terbebas darinya, dia tetap mengikatku dalam lingkaran yang telah dia buat khusus untukku. Bahkan di saat ingatan membingungkan ini menghantamku, hanya dirinya yang bisa aku tanyakan tentang kebenaran ini. Lalu aku harus bertanya pada mayat? Pada seonggok tubuh tanpa nyawa, yang tubuhnya akan secepat kilat dimakamkan untuk menghindari ada orang lain yang terjangkit penyakit terkutuk itu.

Kenapa aku memegang pisau? Kenapa bukan tangan Tsukishima yang berlumuran darah? Kenapa tubuhku menggigil dan mengingat dengan jelas kebencian yang aku tujukan pada Chappy karena telah merebut semua perhatian Tsukishima.

' _J_ _a_ _ngan mengingatnya. Kau tidak membunuh Chappy. Kau hanya terlalu mencintaiku, sama sepertiku._ _A_ _ku ingin kau melupakannya. Chappy tidak mati karena dirimu, tapi karena aku._ _Aku adalah monster yang telah menghabisi Chappy, bukan kau. Kau adalah malaikatku, cahayaku. Jangan menangis._ _'_

Suara manis Tsukishima merasuk ke tiap sel dalam tubuhku, meredakan dentuman keras dari jantungku, memompakan halusinasi bahwa rasa bersalah, takut, dendam, dan kebencian yang bercampur dengan sesal yang aku rasakan saat itu adalah salah, bisikannya merasuk ke setiap aliran darahku.

' _Sekarang hanya ada kau dan aku. Hanya kau dan aku.'_

Sekali lagi kalimat itu terdengar, dan setiap akhir kalimat aku mendengar kalimat yang sama lagi, saling susul menyusul, mengaburkan pandanganku berkat air mata yang menetes tanpa aku minta.

Mungkinkah memoriku sendiri telah menipuku? Apakah aku telah mengacaukan otakku sendiri?

Aku membenci Tsukishima, terus membencinya hingga melarikan diri, menghindarinya karena marah, muak dan takut pada rasa ingin memilikinya yang begitu kuat.

" ... Na. Nona Kuchiki, Nona Kuchiki?"

Bahuku berayun ke kanan dan kiri, tetapi bukan lagi karena guncangan yang bersumber dari hatiku.

Duniaku masih sangat gelap, tapi seiring cengkraman di bahuku makin kuat, cahaya masuk dan mengembalikanku pada pandangan di hadapanku. Tiga gundukan tanah telah berubah menjadi lubang, dan di tiap lubang terdapat peti cokelat yang terbuka. Namun bukan seperti harapanku, peti itu tidak berisi mayat, ataupun kerangka manusia, melainkan benda-benda biasa yang lazim dimiliki manusia normal. Buku, boneka, handycam, pondel, kamera digital, album foto dan amplop berbeda warna. Semuanya tersusun rapi dalam peti dengan isi barang yang berbeda satu sama lain.

Apa maksud semua ini, Tsukishima? Apakah kau sengaja melakukan ini agar aku terlihat bodoh dan gila, sehinga mereka tidak akan berpikir kaulah pelaku utama penculikanku? Berbalik menjadikanku sebagai tersangka atas kematianmu? Karena luka yang kau alami tidak mungkin ada kecuali kau mengalami kelainan jiwa. Dan jawabannya hanya ada satu, yaitu diriku yang tidak waras, entah akibat penculikam ataukah aku memang tidak waras lama sebelum diculik. Kedua polisi bodoh itu bahkan tidak menanyakan detail apa yang telah menimpaku, mereka hanya peduli pada Tsukishima, dan membuatku meracau layaknya burung beo dalam sangkar.

"Ini foto Anda dan Tn. Tsukishima?"

Aku mengunci mulutku rapat-rapat ketika sebuah album diambil dari salah satu peti dan menunjukkan wajahku yang tengah tersenyum lebar merangkul bahu Tsukishima, sementara Tsukishima tengah mengecup pipiku dan sebelah tangan terangkat, menunjukkan tangannya tak terlihat karena memegang kamera. Itu foto saat kami liburan ke pantai. Masih bisa aku rasakan hangatnya pasir yang aku jejak kala itu. Aku bertelanjang kaki berasama Tsukishima menelusuri bibir pantai dan menikmati matahari tenggelam sebelum kembali ke hotel untuk menghabiskan malam dengan saling bergumul tanpa sehelai benangpun di antara kami, terbenam dalam buaian hasrat tak terbendung. Wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum puas ketika menaungi tubuhku, peluh yang menetes dari tubuhnya, rambutnya yang kusut karena tanganku tak pernah puas merenggutnya ketika dia menekan tubuhnya di antara pahaku.

Semuanya mengirim keraguan padaku. Ragu luar biasa besar yang diiringi pertanyaan 'Apa alasan aku membencinya sebegini hebat? Kenapa dia terlihat senang aku membencinya? Kenapa dia tersenyum bahkan hingga maut menjemputnya? Apakah aku ... Apakah aku ... Tanganku berlumuran darah ...'

" _Aku harap delusi yang kau alami akan berlangsung selamanya. Hingga kau hanya perlu hidup tenang sambil mengenangku."_

Kepalaku terasa berat, dan ada sesal mendalam di dasar hatiku.

" ... Kia. Aku hanya ingin kau hidup bahagia dan cukup hanya melihatmu dari kejauhan. Namun, tiga tahun adalah batasanku. Aku ingin kau kembali sambil berharap delusimu tidak akan pernah gagal membantumu. Jika masih ada kebencianmu untukku ... Bencilah aku, bencilah aku selama mungkin. Kebencianmu adalah bukti aku masih berada di hatimu. Aku ingin melihatmu lagi, rindu yang amat sangat ini begitu menyiksaku. Satu-satunya cahayaku, malaikatku, di dunia ini aku hanya membutuhkanmu, Rukia. Yang mampu menyelamatkanku hanyalah uluran tanganmu. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan saat pertama kali kita bertemu dan kau mengulurkan tanganmu padaku. Jika kita bertemu aku yakin tidak akan mampu menahan diri untuk menyentuhmu. Penyakit ini, mungkin adalah hadiah terakhirku untukmu. Sekali lagi aku ingin kau mengenangku. Dalam kebencianpun aku tidak peduli. Karena dengan kebencianmu padaku, setidaknya aku tidak perlu melihatmu menangis. Ingatlah selalu bahwa tanganku yang berlumuran darah, bukan tanganmu. Ingatlah bahwa rasa ingin memilikiku jauh lebih besar dari dirimu. Dalam hidupku, aku hanya memiliki dirimu, dan setelah kepergianku aku ingin kau merasakan hal yang sama. Merindu setengah mati hingga berharap maut datang menjemput."

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku sendiri dan mendapati petugas Shiba tengah membaca selembar kertas layaknya seorang pendongeng.

"Dari tanggal yang tertera di surat ini, terlihat ditulis seminggu sebelum Anda dikabarkan menghilang, Nona Kuchiki," tambahnya dengan alis berkerut dalam.

Tuhan sepertinya sangat senang bermain dengan kehidupanku. Setelah aku dilahirkan ke dunia tanpa seorangpun menginginkanku, hidup di keluarga yang tidak pernah menganggapku manusia, dan setelah aku bertemu satu-satunya orang yang aku anggap bisa menjadi tempatku untuk bernaung, Dia membolak-balik ingatan dan perasaanku. Permainan macam apa lagi yang akan Tuhan tujukan padaku?

Lalu suara teriakan yang aku dengar, seorang perempuan yang melarikan diri, apakah itu semua tipuan memoriku juga?

Jawab aku, Tsukishima!

Bukankah kau juga terlalu kejam, Tsukishima?

Kenapa kau membiarkanku membencimu?

Kau menyimpan dengan baik semuanya, bahkan hingga ajal menjemputmu.

Melemahkanku. Sama seperti ingatan yang telah aku kubur dalam-dalam untuk melarikan diri dari rasa bersalahku pada Chappy. Sakit dan getir. Aku membunuh Chappy dan setelahnya aku membunuhmu. Tanganku berlumuran darah. Karena delusiku sendiri aku telah membuatmu menyakiti dirimu sendiri hanya untuk bisa menyentuhku. Karena ingatanku yang kacau, aku telah meminta maut menjemputmu lebih cepat. Karena jiwaku yang terlalu lemah, aku telah membuatmu menelan semua kebencian yang aku tujukan padamu. Aku yang telah begitu kejam membuatmu melewati hari-hari beratmu sendirian menghadapi penyakit mengerikan ini. Kau biarkan aku membencimu hanya agar aku terbebas dari airmata dan rasa bersalah.

Apakah kau berharap aku akan menyesal?

Jangan bercanda Tsukishima! Kau yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini! Kembali! Kau harus hidup kembali dan menyelesaikan semua permainan yang telah kau mulai!

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

"ARRGHHH!"

Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga, membiarkan tenggorokanku terbakar perih bersamaan dengan airmata yang mengalir tanpa henti. Perasaan apa yang sekarang melandaku? Marah? Dendam? Penyesalan? Rasa bersalah?

Kepalaku berputar hebat, dan aku teringat lukisan di koridor, juga wajah tersenyum Tsukishima sebelum dia terpejam untuk selamanya di lantai ruangan tahananku. Airmataku tidak mau berhenti. Sesak melandaku, udara menolak masuk, membuat paru-paruku menyempit dan detik kemudian aku merasakan hantam keras di bagian belakang kepalaku, berulang kali hingga keringat dingin mengalir di sekujur tubuhku.

"Nona Kuchiki? Nona Kuchiki? Nona Kuch-"

Aku tidak mampu lagi mendengar suara di sekelilingku. Pandanganku gelap, kegelapan menelan kesadaranku bersama memudarnya wajah tersenyum Tsukishima dari benakku.

 _Delusi ini tidak bisa membantuku, Tsukishima. Sihirmu lenyap bersama kepergianmu._

.

.

.

End

* * *

Xx - - **Brainless** \- - xX

These fictions come out from a dark soul in me.


End file.
